


reeses snack size milk chocolate peanut butter cups cum

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, BDSM, Bestiality, Bloodplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Milk, Scat, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Soap, Vibrators, Video & Computer Games, Watersports, battery running low, pussy bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: reeses snack size milk chocolae peanut butter cups stuffed with reeses pieces candy. haha sejpai lpease dont. caress her





	reeses snack size milk chocolate peanut butter cups cum

Thor was sitting in his new tesla car jerking off. he was jerking off so fucking hard. he was goig to burst his fucking balls. he was test ddriving his tesla car while jerking off. Thor just couldnt stop thinking about his brother loki. it was the only thing on his mind every time he touched himselff. he knew it was wrong, but his brothers soft supple, pale, cold, hairless (after falling into a vat of clorox on a mission he lost the abiity to grow any sort of body hair :( ), twink frame. thor decided to step his fantasy up to the next level, the thought of his brother was just too much. He sat up in his expensive tesla car seat and shoved his fat finger up into his tight virgin asshole. this caused him to let out a fat stinky caca fart, but it only excited him more.

he couldn't cease the fast motion on his huge, throbbing memeber. the though of his brother's soft lips around him just egged him on, so much it had deistracted him from the noises around him. the car was filled with sounds; the enginre revving in the useless expanse of space, and even the radio playing 107.1 A1A, his favorite channel for all things rock n roll, but as he felt his climax rising, the sound swelled in his ears. by odin's beard!!! his favorite song had come on. " I am the Egg-Man," the radio howled, "I have a master plan!" thor groaned hornily and felt the pre-cum drip down his caloused fingers. GARGUNKIE . "OOO OWWO WWOWOUWWOAAOEOWE" thor screamed becauese he has . bruh. Brah. "brah''" thor siad. he said bruh h. THOR siad brah uh.-bru0h. dsudden ly . loki apeared!and he ws in the backseat. he was sitting back there and was like "Thor i gotta pee i gota fucking pee thor oh my god i have to piss" he shrieked and thor looked at him like :| r u kidding me rn bro with this shit rn :| Thor hit the dab and loki cringed. "thor that was cringy" loki cringed. PERIODT. loki shot up some heroin in the back while thor continued to jack off in the front 'man i really hope my load isnt really huge this time like last time it was fucking massive it was literal gallons of cum man i really hope that dosnt happen because this car is new and from tesla like the guy who made elon musk' thor thought to himself in his mind. little did he know loki could read minds! loki did a line of coke and furiously itched at his skin while staring at thor with bulging bloodshot eyes.   
"t-thOr" loki howled, tweaking like a hungry [REDACTED TEXT]-american saint ( i did not write thsi this is very racist i do not partake in this part). "brother im-" thor was cut off by loki launching himself att thor, rpughly grabbing his rock hard cock in his cold frail hands. loki ripped his clothes off and instantly tried to ride his massive brother, but his cock was just too big! but this was not going to stop the horny twink. no matter how tight his cold asshole was, he was determined to have thor bust hist fat steamy load all up in his guts. thor, finally realizing that the fuck was going on grabbed loki by the neck and pulled him real fuckin close. "youve been a bad little boy brother. you know i am a strict master" he growled. thor could see the terror in his brothers eyes, but that just made him want to shred his ass even more. bitches be devious. thor started choking the fuck out of loki while shoving his sex into lokis tight hole. he scream. at this point thor was so aroused he started shitting and farding himself. loki tried to give thor the ol reach around, but this angered him. no bitch of his gonna start yankin on his fat nuts. thor slapped the shit out of loki, while loki tried to ride thor and sniff his keys at the same time.

thor had still grabbed loki around the neck with his big fuckign man hands and started choking the shit out of his slimy brother. "Endgame sspoilers" loki stragnled out, and thor gave him a knowing smile. thior rememebred where he was, and knew that he couldnt manage to dirty the 90,070 dollar vehicle, so he put th car into neutral and felt it slow to a halt in the cold expanse of space. "i cannot have you here, loki, your ass will bleed all over the fucking custom seats that elon himself spit on and i cannt haveth this/" loki was almost dead t this point so he didnt really care. thor threw him in th back seat, pulling mjolnir from the glovebox in the passenger's seat. the massic fucking handle looked so inticing to thor, rememebring all the good times he'd put the hilt up his own hole and came aggressively. no he ould not get distracted now. he turned to loki in th back who was fucking breathing ggain, the horny bitch, and yoinked him to the passenger seat, mjolnir on the consol betwen them. loki had fear in his eyes, staring at the hamer before them. little did he know, the hammer was more than a weapon.   
thor then began to bash the shit out of loki's skull and his head turned into a pile of mash potato brains and bone shards. he then finally made it to seven leleven! thor walked in holding his hammer(with loki's lifeless body being dragged along with it since his bloody beaten unrecognizable head is literally plastered to the hammers side) and he was like "ihagugh " as he looked ata the slurpee selections and saw the lemonade slurpee that cheetos advertises al the time on youtube and filled himself up a extra laeroge sllupree and buyed it and ws really happy and took a drink. he took a really big sip and it gave him a brainfereze and he was like "hrmhfg loki" and looked dow n at lioki 's body and gave him a sip. he then got back in tesla car. but wait, thor was too busy shredding his brothers asshole, he still hadnt came! he looked into the back seat where lokis lifeless body lay. he looked like a period stain. thor fumbled into the back seat with his brothers corps and slapped his prick on lokis smashed skull. the way the warm blood felt on his cock made him quake. he started viciously skull fucking his brothers bloody body, smearing the red liquid all over himself. thor finally came. his nut was s fat, so powerful, he pulled a ball muscle. the deed was done. he scrapped what was left of his cum and smegma off on lokis teeth. thor moved back into the drivers seat of his fresh ass tesla and took a big sip of his slurpee.

bitches be devious.


End file.
